The Avengers Watch Their Movies
by Leia-Ruthenberg
Summary: The Avengers, Pepper, Rodie and Peter Parker sit down to watch their movies and possibly change the future...
1. Chapter 1 - Continuation

**The continuation of Full-on-nerd's, 'The Avengers and Spiderman.' - s/9066658/1/The-Avengers-and-Spider-Man**

 **This is my first work inspired by the ^above^ story, I don't think it's perfect but do or do not, there is no try... Right? :/**

 **Please enjoy, comment etc... I love the feedback!**

* * *

A week after 'the incident' as they were calling it, Peter rode his skateboard into the city, heading for Stark Tower.

It'd been a week since Peter first met the Avengers and was asked to come back along with being given a job.

Aunt May had had a fit when she saw his injuries but her respect for the playboy Tony Stark had grown.

So here he was, hoping he was still welcome.

* * *

Putting his skateboard on his backpack behind him, Peter stepped into the Stark Towers lobby.

Surprisingly it was one of the most quickly repaired parts of the city.

The people seemed to be getting back to their daily lives.

Stepping up to the reception desk he cleared his throat awkwardly, gaining the attention of the blonde at the desk.

"Can I help you?" She asked glancing up at Peter looking bored.

"Ahh... I'm Peter Parker, here to see Mr Stark?"

Turning to the computer and typing for a bit she slowly turned back before pointing to an elevator which was opening.

"Javis will direct you."

"Thanks..."

* * *

Stepping inside the elevator, Peter jumped at the sudden voice that sounded.

"Mr Parker, Sir and the Avengers are currently up on the communal level." Before going quiet again as the elevator kicked in.

As the doors opened Peter was shocked at the scene he'd stumbled upon.

Bruce, Steve and Natasha were sitting at a table watching as Tony yelled at Clint who was smirking from the top of the fridge.

As Peter stepped forward Bruce noticed him and smiled.

"Hello Peter, how are you doing?" He asked quietly over Tony's ranting as he stood and walked towards their guest.

Nodding in the affirmative Peter turned as the elevator opened again and a redheaded woman in a business suite walked out and headed straight to Tony, followed by a dark skinned man in a military uniform.

"Pepper, Rodie, welcome... Meet Peter!" Said Tony quickly, ignoring the infuriated Clint.

Pepper opened her mouth to speak but before she got the words out a flash of light appeared and a bunch of DVD's fell out onto the table.

"What was that?" Said Clint dropping down from the fridge.

"There's a letter." Natasha spoke, pointing at the aforementioned piece of paper.

Steve picked up cautiously and began to read:

 _Dear Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, Peter Parker, Pepper Potts and James Rhodes._

 _The following DVD's are numbered in order of appearance. They are your pasts and futures, and will help you to change the timeline for the better._

 _Happy watching,_

 _A friend._

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Said Tony grabbing the one labeled #1 and popped it into the DVD player.

* * *

 **That's the first chapter, Captain America is up next... Update will be as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Preperation

**Chapter 14 - It's not great but you guys still seem to be reading this thing :/**

 **The movies watched are:**

 **Captain America: The First Avenger ... Iron Man ... Hulk ... Iron Man 2 ... Thor ... Avengers Assemble ... Amazing Spiderman ... Iron Man 3 ... Thor 2 ... Captain America 2 ... Spiderman 2 ... Age of Ultron ...**

* * *

The movies now over; Tony jumps up from his seat and pulls up a holo-screen for everyone to see.

"Let's remove ourselves from the database," mummers Tony as he hacked into Shield.

Turning to the group who'd now stood and moved closer, Tony explains his plan.

"I can create the Avengers Initiative, copyrighted and all, as a separate division and transfer everything they have on all of us. And I mean, everything Jarvis can get his hands on, not just Shield's; then we can start anew."

Nodding the team agreed.

"It'll keep our identities safe when we expose Hydra, but we need a better plan then the movies," said Natasha stepping forward to help Tony.

"We should grab a quinjet before we do much more," said Clint, stepping forward too. "It'll help getting around the place."

Nodding Steve thought up a plan. "If Tony and Rodie take their suits and hijack one, bring it back here, that could work; what do you think?" Steve asked turning to Rodie.

"I'm up for it. Tony?" Rodie commented.

"In a sec, and… transferring files." Clapping his hands together Tony turned to Pepper, "Will Stark industries back the Avengers?" He asked, smiling charmingly.

"Of course, their base is on top of the tower?" Said Pepper.

Turning back to the screen Tony put that in place. Tony turned to Peter and pulled him forward.

"Start the designs with the rest of the team, for the tower. Rodie with me, let's go steal a quinjet." Tony spoke, walking off towards where he kept his suits.

* * *

Turning to the holo-screen the rest of the group circled the screen and began to design the new tower.

* * *

Landing on the silent Helicarrier deck, Iron Man and War Machine walked straight up to the best quinjet, Jarvis hacked it's protocols and the ramp was lowered.

Sitting in the pilot seats. Tony and Rodie silently started the engines and were off towards the tower in a flash.

"Shield really needs better security." Commented Tony, landing the quinjet on the roof.

"And better tech, I am so upgrading this thing."


	3. Chapter 3 - Sokovia

Sitting down, Steve planned out the attack on the Sokovian HYDRA fortress.

They would get in, steal back the sceptre, Tony will erase everything from the grid and get out. Hoping they wouldn't be too far into their experimentations for them to be stopped before the twins could be altered.

The team suited up.

Peter dressed in his new Kevlar aerodynamic suit, with upgraded web-shooters. It would be his first official mission with the avengers.

Landing in Sokovia, the team minus Bruce made their way into the forest outside the fortress.

Creeping up to the boundary lines the team stayed silent, waiting for the signal.

Flying in, Iron Man targeted the weak point of the force shield and blew it apart giving entry to the Avengers.

Knocking out the guards Peter swung into action behind the Captain, Hawkeye and Black Widow. Knocking out and webbing up Hydra men as the came rushing towards them.

BANG! A repulsor beam blasted through the wall crushing more of the Hydra agents and War Machine entered the fray.

Swinging over their heads, Peter made his way to the control room where Tony was erasing their data.

Through another door, the Twins Wanda and Petro, laid out cold on operating tables.

Making sure they were alive, Peter began to pull the medical equipment away from them before making his way toward the sceptre at the other end of the room.

"Guys I've located the sceptre." Said peter through the comm's, before grabbing it with a gloved hand before turning to the door only to find it blocked by an agent.

Pulling out a knife the man sprang at Peter, but it a split second Peter had pulled back his arm clenching his fist, he threw it forward with a force that knocked the man backwards when it connected, the dull thud and gasp of breath confirmed the he'd winded him.

Peter swung another punch towards the man's head which was blocked giving the man time to counter with an upward cut to Peter's neck. He connected and watched as Spider Man staggered back coughing violently.

Grabbing the sceptre Peter swung it roughly watching as the man crumpled unconscious.

Walking over the body he made his way to Tony who was getting back in his Iron Man suit.

"All good here," he heard Tony say through the comm's, "Get back to the quinjet."

Nodding, Peter then began to swing back the way he came.

Climbing aboard the quinjet, 6 tired superheros headed home.


	4. Chapter 4 - Extremis

A week later Peter made his way downstairs. Saying goodbye to his Aunt May he skated to the newly renamed Avengers Tower, avoiding builders at work around New York.

Over the past week Fury had tried to get in contact with the Avengers, but were blocked at every turn.

He'd broken into the tower once but was quickly kicked out by Jarvis which had then gotten a huge update in thanks from Tony.

They'd gone about their lives for the past week but now had been called back to the tower because Tony had gotten news on Extremis; their next target.

* * *

Walking into the communal level Peter saw Natasha, Clint, Steve, Bruce, Rodie and Tony were sitting in front of a screen showing CCTV of Aldrich Killian in Miami.

"We need to get in and wipe Extremis out." Tony was saying.

"We could ambush the mansion like we did in Sokovia." Said Steve, nodding to Peter as he sat.

Agreeing, the team suited up before making their way to the quinjet, which had undergone some upgrades, complements of Stark.

* * *

Landing near the mansion, they made their way towards the door.

Steve knocked out the guards with a throw of a shield and they made their way inside.

Tony took a right, going to find their computers, followed by Clint and Natasha.

Walking into the bedroom, Steve, Peter and Rodie came across Trevor who had pushed the panic button.

"We're going to have incoming." Said Rodie through the comm's, knocking Trevor unconscious.

"Extremis no longer exists." Replied Clint, as they regrouped.

CRASH! They turned to the sound and found Killian himself standing with the newly awakened guards behind him.

"Well, well, the Avengers. To what do I owe the honor?" He asked spitefully.

In response, he got a repulsor blast to the chest, courtesy of Tony, causing him to fly back and the guards to attack.

Taking one of the guards Peter swung a fist at their head, only to have it blocked.

Swinging a leg up into the man's stomach he proceeded to punch him again. This time the blow made its mark knocking him down.

Turing to the rest of the team, Peter noticed they had all disassembled the guards and were watching as Tony took on Killian.

Breathing a blast of flame into Tony, Iron Man was sent flying back.

Taking the opening, Steve flung his shield at him, causing it to bounce off Killian head.

Opening fire Natasha loaded a clip into Killian's burning body, Clint following with an explosive arrow that joined the blast from War Machine, blowing Killian apart; killing him.

* * *

On the quinjet back, Peter took the time to watch the team.

Bruce, their back up was chatting happily with Natasha.

Clint and Rodie were smiling and laughing.

Steve and Tony unbelievably were having a civilised conversation.

They'd really come far from the disfunction group of misfits that Shield through together.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the responses :) It's really nice... Hope this is ok for an update. I've got a better idea, it's really just getting it out of my head and onto the page. :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - London

"Jane Foster was just reported missing Sir." Said Jarvis as the team came out of training.

Jumping on the quinjet, they set a course for one of Starks properties in London, which would become their London Base.

* * *

Arriving at the London base, the Avenger got themselves settled.

Tony, Steve and Clint all got in a car and drove to the spot where Jane was reported missing whilst Natasha, Bruce, Rodie and Peter unpacked and began fueling the quinjet.

Stopping next to the police cars the three men made their way towards Darcy who was yelling at the newly found Jane.

"Miss Foster, could we have a word?" Asked Clint saddling up next to Darcy who'd now stopped yelling and had noticed that the rain was falling on them.

"Great Shields now involved." Grumbled Jane.

"We aren't Shield Ma'am," Said Steve.

"Oh, so why are you here then."

"'Lets wait for point break to get here." Said Tony looking up.

"Wait Thor's coming, how do you know?" Darcy asked curiously.

"We've been given information about the future and we want to help you guys." Said Clint also looking up.

BANG! The bifrost opened and Thor stepped forward.

"Jane are you alright, Heimdall could not see you?" Asked Thor setting forward and stealing a kiss from a shocked Jane.

"Thor, we need your help. The Ether is inside Jane we need to removed it and lock it away." Said Steve getting straight to the point.

"Man of Iron, Captain of America, Son of Barton, what do you mean the ether?"

"We got information about the future Thor," Began Clint, "We need you to come back to our base and we'll explain properly.

Nodding Jane, Darcy and Darcy's intern Ian got into their car and Thor got into the car with Tony, Clint and Steve and they drove back to base.

* * *

Back at base, introductions were given and Thor was explain the movie situation.

Getting into place Thor was able to remove the ether from Jane and contain it.

"The dark elves are going to come after it so we need to prepare," Said Natasha, holstering her guns.

"The convergence will be upon us in the week, we must prepare," said Thor.

"We need Selvig's gravitational devices," said Bruce motioning to Jane, Darcy and Ian.

"We'll go pick him up," Said Darcy grabbing Ian and making for the exit.

"Clint go with them," said Steve, "keep them safe."

* * *

Days later the rods were in place and the area was evacuated.

Suddenly the Dark Elves ship dropped out of the sky and their separate pilots began to separate and fire on the area, where the avengers stood.

Taking to the skies, War Machine, Iron Man and Thor began taking out the ships whilst the main ship landed and Dark Elves began to poor out.

Black Widow, Hawkeye, Spider Man, Bruce and Captain America braced themselves for the fight.

Peter swung into the fray as Bruce transformed into the Hulk and began smashing the Dark Elves apart.

Natasha was firing round after round, Clint was almost out of arrows and Steve's shield was a blur as it spun through elf after elf.

Finishing off his ship, Thor focused on Malekith, smashing his hammer down.

Tired but determined the Avengers fought on, cutting down Malekith's forces by half.

* * *

Missiles aimed at the main ship, Tony blew it apart before calling the signal to retreat.

Letting off explosives as cover, the avengers made it outside the perimeter before Jane set off the devices causing the last of the forces and the ships to be transported away.

Before the convergence finished leaving the battle scene ironically serene and quiet.

* * *

Thanking the Avengers, Jane, Eric, Darcy and Ian headed back to their apartment whilst Thor and the other Avengers headed home to New York. Thor watching the movies on the way.


End file.
